Rylie
by MiraculousFanGirl22
Summary: A new story I am currently working on. I didn't know exactly what to rate it so I just used k . Please read and give me advice!
1. Chapter 1

"Give me the staff, or I kill the girl," the snake who was currently holding a knife against my throat said, obviously meaning it. I saw the black-whatever-they-are grab another snake, "You kill the girl, and I kill Slither." I don't know who these guys are, but they better figure out something quick. I was starting to choke in the snake's grip, "General, Let. Her. Go." The black dressed one said again. "NOT UNTIL THE STAFF!" General yelled as the first blade went into my throat. "Ahh!" I couldn't help but cry out. You know the feeling you get when you step on a Lego? Imagine that times1,000,000,000 plus pins being pushed in as well, and then having all of that pushed down by weights, the pain was agony. The blood was going fast too, as I felt light headed. I tried to look down, but realized the snake was stronger than I thought, so I brought my hand to my throat, then to my face. The blood was everywhere, but it was…silver? I saw the people who I assumed were supernaturals gasp as the general dropped me. I sat on the hard pavement trying to catch my breath, as the snake things fled. "WE WILL BE BACK!" I heard the general scream as I was staring at my own blood, and suddenly, it went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a dark room, that was not a hospital. I tried to sit up, but realized the minute I did, I felt like the knife was in my neck all over again. I tried one more time, but I couldn't resist the pain. "Ahh!" I didn't think anyone would hear me. "Guys, she's awake!" I heard someone yell from out side the door, and realized I hadn't looked around the room. I was in a bed, with red and blue blankets and sheets. There was a window, closed with a curtain over it so no sunlight came in. The strange thing was, I could see. There were no lights, nothing was coming through the window, so it was literally pitch black. There were some flowers in the corner window seat, with a mirror hanging on the wall. It almost killed me (expression) because I wanted to see my reflection. AND THEN IT MOVED. THE MIRROR MOVED. I saw it come up to me as I could see myself in the mirror. My neck was bandaged up, and the door opened. I lost my concentration as the door opened, and the mirror dropped. "Ahh!" Everyone in the room yelled in unison, them from shock and me from the piece that fell into my leg. "Go get something to clean this up with." The man with a beard said, as the blue and red one left. "Are you okay?" The black suited asked. I stayed silent. I didn't know these people. Why would I talk to them? Then again, they bandaged me and took care of me as far as I know. The white suited spoke, "You can talk to us, you are safe." I still keep my mouth shut as the blue and red ones walked through the door. I decided to try something as I saw a trash can stashed in the corner. I closed my eyes. "Uh, what are you," "Shhh!" I cut whoever was talking off. I concentrated on the glass pieces in my mind. I imagined them going into the trash can. I heard a loud thunk, and opened my eyes to some shocked boys. _EVERY PIECE WAS IN THE TRASH. "Ah, yes_ and what is your name?" The old man asked. "I would ask you all the same?" I said, not letting out any info. "She talks!" The red one said, "Listen, we'll tell you are names, and then you can tell us yours. I'm Kai." "I'm Jay," "I'm Cole," "and I'm Zane." "I am sensei Wu." The old one-Sensei said. I felt like I could trust these people. "I'm Rylie," I said, just making something up.

 _FlashBack_

 _"_ _Go sis, Go!" I could hear my brother screaming. The smoke was getting into my lungs, and I was starting to choke. "No! Not without you!" I screamed back. "Sis, no matter what, I love you!" And the beam fell right on his face. All I could do was run. Run from my fear, run from my only family, run from more of my ugly past, just run. Run, Run, Run. And that's all I've done since then. Anytime someone ask me a name at a store or something, I just made something up. Rylie, that's my name now, and I have to remember it._

 _FlashBack Over_

"Rylie, you have the potential to do something great. But, you must rest now. Nya will be taking care of you." A girl looking a little younger than the _supernaturals,_ or at least, that's what I decided to call them walked in. The supernaturals started to walk out, with Wu following. "Wait. Where am I?" I asked, trying to get a little information. "You are in the Destiny's Bounty." Wu said, "And this will be your new home," and with that he left. "Hi Rylie!" Nya said, "Do you mind if I take your bandages off?" Did I mind? I had heard the question before, but had never really thought about it. Now I did. I also thought about how all the other times, whoever said it went ahead and did it, not waiting for a response. Nya did. "Sure." She unwrapped the bandage, and was just as surprised as I was. There was silver everywhere. It was my blood. "Do you know why it's silver?" She asked. "No," I replied simply. "Sorry to say, but I don't know either. It has to be a good reason though, since Sensei took you here instead of a normal hospital." That did make since. "What are the boys?" I asked, curious to who I was "living" with. "They are ninjas, each with and elemental power. Cole earth, Zane ice, Kai aka my brother fire, and Jay, lightning." "Okay, so what were those snake things? And what staff are they talking about?" "Those were serpentine. And the staff thingy has antidote for a power they have in it. That's why they didn't want us to have it," she paused, "What's this?" She asked, putting her finger on scar on the back of my neck. I couldn't help but get nervous, "It's a birthmark." It's a lie I've told thousands of times, and I can tell it a thousand more. "Oh, okay. Dinner is at 5 in the dining room, do you want me to come get you?" "No, I have a watch, but thanks." "Your welcome." And she left.


End file.
